ABSTRACT ? CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION The Cancer Center's Administrative Office plays a critical role in providing resources and expertise to support strategic initiatives and ongoing operations. Under the leadership of the Director, Dr. Garth Powis, the Cancer Center administration leads an Administrative Team (AT) and a Shared Resources Team (SRT). The AT is led by Adrienne Crown, J.D., Associate Director of Administration, who oversees central administrative support. The SRT is led by Craig, Hauser, Ph.D., Associate Director of Shared Resources, who oversees and manages the Shared Resources and their equipment. The Administrative Office leadership is supported by Administrative Coordinators and a Shared Resources Coordinator. The Administrative Office works to prevent duplication and ensure integration and coordination with the larger Institute structure, and it acts as a liaison to all Sanford Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute departments. Key activities overseen by the Administrative Office include: (1) fiscal management and strategic planning, (2) grants management, (3) Shared Resource oversight and support, (4) planning and evaluation oversight, (5) CCSG membership processes and activities, (6) strategic communications, (7) general administration and events coordination, (8) communication outreach and engagement, (9) pilot project administration, (10) faculty recruitment management, and (11) space management. The Cancer Center's small administrative staff works with the Institute's departments to assure that all Center needs are being met.